


Огоньки безумия

by Aurumtrio



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, Pathology (2008)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующий день после того, как тело Джейка Галло поглотило жадное пламя печи крематория, Тэд Грей пишет заявление об увольнении. (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огоньки безумия

**Author's Note:**

> Часть коллективного кроссовер-проекта.

На следующий день после того, как тело Джейка Галло поглотило жадное пламя печи крематория, Тэд Грей пишет заявление об увольнении. На следующий день после того, как тело Джейка Галло поглотило жадное пламя печи крематория, Тэд Грей пишет заявление об увольнении. Доктор Моррис подписывает его, говорит какие-то общие слова, в его голосе – сочувствие и сожаление, что «наш центр теряет такого замечательного специалиста», задает вопросы о планах Тэда на будущее.  
Часы за спиной Морриса тикают оглушительно громко, так, что Тэду хочется зажать уши руками из всех сил, зажмурить глаза до черных точек, пляшущих на внутренней стороне век, и сбежать прочь из этого кабинета, где, кажется, каждая деталь интерьера пропахла дымом и гарью недавнего пожара, хоть старое помещение морга и находит… находилось в другом конце здания.  
Но он кивает, ощущая, как трется щетина о ткань рубашки, и забирает заявление:  
\- Спасибо, доктор Моррис. Прощайте, - секундное соприкосновение пальцев обжигает холодом.  
Потом он выходит из кабинета, дверь прощально скрипит, и вместе с нею Тэд закрывает и свою память.  
Через месяц он все еще не нашел работу, по квартире разбросаны пустые коробки из-под пиццы и китайской еды, на полу валяется куча писем и счетов, которые нужно было оплатить еще две недели назад, у холодильника выстроились в ряд, как солдаты на плацу, пустые бутылки, а из зеркала на Тэда смотрит незнакомец.  
Чертовы часы тикают слишком громко.  
Тэд с размаху бросает их об пол, а потом долго ползает на четвереньках, вглядываясь в колючую темноту под диваном и собирая разлетевшиеся по всей комнате шестеренки. Они очень мелодично звенят, ударяясь друг о друга, когда Грей ссыпает их в мусорное ведро.  
Часы на мобильном телефоне бесшумны, и он работает чуть больше, до первого звонка отца Гвенделин. Тот говорит что-то в трубку, Тэд слышит его хриплое дыхание, лениво думает, что у старика, наверно, прогрессирующая астма – не стоило так много курить – но молчит. Молчит, когда тот предлагает ему работу в Нью-Йорке под руководством доктора Голдера, того самого, чьими рассказами об интересных и забавных случаях из практики вскрытий Тэд зачитывался в университете. Молчит, когда тот говорит, что «я все равно тебя люблю, Тэд, ты мне как сын, помни об этом». Но когда тот начинает говорить о том, что «я не виню тебя в смерти Гвен, что ты, видимо, это просто судьба», Тэд спокойно говорит:  
\- До свидания, мистер Вильямсон , - и мягко нажимает на кнопку отбоя. Телефон летит в стенку, осыпаясь градом бесполезных кусочков пластмассы и железа, а Грей оседает на пол. Конечно, это была судьба. С тихим голосом и нахальными глазами Джейка Галло. Конечно, мистер Вильямсон, ваша дочь умерла потому, что так захотел кто-то наверху, тот, кто создал этот мир, и еще звезды и прочую хрень впридачу, а не обдолбанный психопат-убийца, жаждущий мести такому же, как он. Разумеется, мистер Вильямсон. Ага, конечно.  
Несколько раз по домашнему телефону звонит Бен, случайно или неслучайно – Тэд не знает – выбирая для звонков то самое время. Когда Стравински звонит в первый раз, Тэду кажется, что он попал в какой-то зловещий кошмар, может, даже в день сурка, что сейчас он подымет трубку, и Джейк промурлыкает:  
\- Сегодня твоя очередь водить, Тэдди, - и от этих слов по спине Тэда пробежит холодок, а в кровь хлынет непрошеный адреналин.  
Тэд не может сказать, чего больше в его голосе: сожаления или облегчения, - когда отвечает на приветствие Бена. Тот начинает рассказывать что-то о центре, о новом пополнении, которое слушает его («Нет, Тэд ты можешь представить, меня!»), приоткрыв рты, о том, что к ним приходил какой-то журналист, пытался расследовать тот взрыв и пропажу доктора Галло, но Квентин (это фамильярное обращение почему-то царапает Тэда, но он ничего не говорит) быстро обрезал «этому… ну как его там…Биллу… эээ… Смартеку, что ли, ну, в общем, Тэд, неважно» все каналы информации, и тому пришлось уехать ни с чем. Тэд слушает его в пол-уха, стоя у окна и меланхолично считая огоньки внизу в ожидании окончания разговора. А Бен говорит и говорит, будто и не замечая, что Тэд не участвует в разговоре.  
Он сбивается со счета на сто пятидесятом огоньке.  
Через неделю Тэд доходит до семисот, а Бен продолжает звонить. Грей ловит себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы разбить о стену и этот телефон. Но вместо этого, прижимая плечом трубку к уху, ищет в завалах на столе трубку для крэка, а потом тщательно, как он даже руки не мыл, чистит ее изнутри и снаружи.  
Но первую пластинку крэка он ломает только через неделю, после первого и последнего звонка доктора Морриса. Телефон летит в стену, а Тэд глубоко затягивается, чувствуя, как комната плывет перед глазами. В голове все еще отдается голос бывшего начальника, просящего его появиться в центре и проконсультировать их в последний раз по сложному вопросу, а перед глазами уже пляшут черные мушки, и хочется смеяться в голос, распугивая голубей, сидящих на карнизе за стеклом, и кажется, что если сейчас открыть окно, раскинуть руки и упасть, то он полетит над городом, и это не его кровь будут скучающе смывать водой поутру, а какого-нибудь другого, не такого удачливого, как Тэд, не умеющего летать и не знающего, что такое «синхондроз рукоятки фудины», парня.  
Вторую и третью пластинки он ломает, когда возвращается из центра. Ему нужно забыть глаза Бена, стоявшего возле стола и наблюдавшего, как Тэд осматривает тело. Ему нужно забыть фразу, сказанную голосом Бена Стравински, слабака и неудачника, не способного ни на что, кроме возни с анализами крови и мочи, но с интонациями Джейка Галло, ублюдка и психопата.  
«Браво, доктор Грэй. Никаких вопросов, все ясно».  
Перед глазами все плывет, эйфория накатывает волнами прибоя, лицо Бена перетекает в лицо Джейка и наоборот. Тэд даже не удивляется, когда чувствует руки Джейка (Бена?) на своем теле, его член в своей заднице и вкус его спермы во рту. И шепот: «Ты ведь шлюха, Тэдди».  
Все это кажется одновременно и реальным, и жутко далеким, просто как созвездие Весов, под знаком которых Тэд родился, и наутро он не может вспомнить ничего, кроме смутных обрывков ощущений и понимания, что ничего не закончилось со смертью Джейка, все только началось.  
Читая некрологи в газетах, выискивая среди них странные и подозрительные случаи, Тэд все глубже погружается в наркотический дурман, не в силах принять то, что, изгнав из этого мира одно зло, он сам, своими собственными руками в латексных перчатках, привел другое, гораздо более страшное.  
По утрам Тэд беседует с зеркалом, в котором Джейк с, почему-то, глазами Бена повторяет одну и ту же фразу:  
«Ты уже другой человек, Тэдди».  
Кажется, Тэд ему верит. Кажется, Тэд уже привык каждый день здороваться с человеком, который приходит к нему из зеркала. Кажется, Тэд уже третий день ничего не ест.  
Однажды к нему приходит тот самый журналист, про которого рассказывал Бен. Или Джейк? Тэд не помнит.  
Журналист представляется Уильямом Смитбеком из «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и Тэд даже припоминает какой-то частью мозга, уже (или еще?) избавившейся от наркотической эйфории, что он встречался с этим («Биллом, Тэдди», - говорит Джейк в его голове) еще во время работы в Белвью.  
Смитбек смеется, и шутит, и о чем-то говорит, а Тэду хочется разбить ему голову о стену, чтобы из черепа брызнули мозги, чтобы пол украсился ярко-красной россыпью брызг, чтобы его нельзя было собрать, как телефон, обратно.  
«Знаете, я ведь убийца».  
Эти слова вертятся на языке Тэда все то время, пока журналист ходит по его квартире, суя свой длинный нос во все щели. Они написаны зубной пастой на зеркале, маркером на обоях, огнем выжжены на внутренней стороне век Тэда, а Смитбек не видит, не видит, не видит этих аршинных букв.  
Джейк был прав.  
«Я всегда прав, Тэдди. Мир в упор не видит событий, которые кажутся тебе катаклизмом, помнишь?»  
Тэд помнит.  
Журналист уходит, так ничего не узнав, а Тэд пытается отмыть зеркало от зубной пасты. И переворачивает весь дом в поисках краски, которой можно было бы замазать надпись на стене. И затягивается так глубоко, что дым, кажется, обжигает не только легкие, но и желудок. Тогда надписи исчезают.  
Зато приходит Джейк, звякая ключами в дверном замке.  
Он рассказывает о работе в клинике, и Тэд хочет спросить: «Разве ты не умер?» - но Джейк затыкает ему рот своим членом.  
А потом трахает, вбивая в кровать, на которой совсем недавно лежала мертвая Гвен. Она и сейчас там лежит, смотря пустыми глазами, как Тэд прогибается под каждым толчком.  
Тэду даже не стыдно.  
Джейку тем более.  
Потом Джейк пьет на кухне чай, и почему-то голосом Бена говорит, что Тэду стоило бы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Тэд улыбается:  
\- Ты Нарцисс, Джейк, а я и не знал.  
Кружка из рук Джейка падает на пол, разбиваясь на мелкие осколки. Растекшийся по плитке чай похож на ту лужу, которая часто образуется вокруг человека после смерти, когда расслабляются все сфинктеры.  
Кажется, Джейк что-то говорит. Что-то про психиатров, про наркотики, про «Тэд, где твоя наркота?».  
Кажется.  
Тэд улыбается.  
Он улыбается, когда Джейк уходит, голосом Бена обещая вернуться завтра.  
Он улыбается, ломая очередную пластинку крэка и чиркая спичкой.  
Он улыбается, закрывая глаза и начиная считать огоньки.  
Один, два, три, четыре, семь, десять…  
***  
Тэд Грей умирает от передозировки через месяц после так и не раскрытого взрыва в Массачусетском медицинском центре.


End file.
